Popular smoking articles, such as cigarettes, have a substantially cylindrical rod-shaped structure and include a charge, roll or column of smokable material, such as shredded tobacco (e.g., in cut filler form), surrounded by a paper wrapper, thereby forming a so-called “smokable rod” or “tobacco rod.” Normally, a cigarette has a cylindrical filter element aligned in an end-to-end relationship with the tobacco rod. Typically, a filter element comprises plasticized cellulose acetate tow circumscribed by a paper material known as “plug wrap.” Certain filter elements can incorporate polyhydric alcohols. Typically, the filter element is attached to one end of the tobacco rod using a circumscribing wrapping material known as “tipping paper.” It also has become desirable to perforate the tipping material and plug wrap, in order to provide dilution of drawn mainstream smoke with ambient air. Descriptions of cigarettes and the various components thereof are set forth in Tobacco Production, Chemistry and Technology, Davis et al. (Eds.) (1999). A cigarette is employed by a smoker by lighting one end thereof and burning the tobacco rod. The smoker then receives mainstream smoke into his/her mouth by drawing on the opposite end (e.g., the filter end) of the cigarette, until the tobacco rod is partially or completely consumed, after which the remaining cigarette portion is discarded.
The discarded portion of the cigarette rod typically is primarily composed of the filter element, although it may include most or all of a tobacco rod. In general, cigarette filters include solvent cross linked cellulose acetate fiber bundles wrapped in two layers of paper. The first layer of paper, often referred to as plug wrap, holds the fiber bundle together in a rod form and may include a glue line to anchor the fiber bundle to the plug wrap paper; the second layer, often referred to as the tipping, is fully adhered to the plug wrap and attaches the filter tube to the wrapping material surrounding the cigarette's tobacco rod. Cigarette filters may be slow to degrade or disperse in some environments. This is generally attributed to the tightly bound nature of the filter plug's design which is configured to provide a specified filtering effect, but which insulates the majority of the filter from certain environmental effects upon disposal.
The most commonly used polymer in cigarette filter manufacture is cellulose acetate that has a degree of acetate substitution of about 2.5 acetate groups per anhydroglucose unit group. During manufacture, the acetate polymer typically is extruded as a fiber tow, and mixed with one or more plasticizers (e.g., triacetin, polyethylene glycol, glycerin). Cellulose acetate tow processes are set forth, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,953,838 to Crawford et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 2,794,239 to Crawford et al., which are incorporated by reference herein. After assembly of tow into filter-ready material, the plasticizers soften the fiber and enable inter-fiber bonds to form and harden a filter to a desired hardness/consistency. The surface chemistry of cellulose acetate and plasticizer provide for a smoke flavor that is widely desired and accepted by smokers. This may be due in part to their well-known ability to reduce naturally occurring phenolic compounds from tobacco smoke. Certain other filter designs/formulations may provide a different smoke flavor. To date, non-cellulose acetate tow filters have not generally been accepted nor met with commercial success.
A number of approaches have been used in the art to promote an increased rate of degradation of filter elements. One approach involves incorporation of additives (e.g., water soluble cellulose materials, water soluble fiber bonding agents, photoactive pigments, or phosphoric acid) into the cellulose acetate material in order to accelerate polymer decomposition. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,311 to Ito et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,126 to Wilson et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,988 to Buchanan et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,571,802 to Yamashita. In some cases, conventional cellulose acetate has been replaced with other materials, such as moisture disintegrative sheet materials, extruded starch materials, polyhydroxybutyrate-co-hydroxyvalerate, or polyvinyl alcohol. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,227 to Arzonico et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,224 to Berger; U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,228 to Loercks et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,217 to Case et al.; and U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2009/032037 to Xue et al. (which also discloses non-round cross-sectional geometries). Incorporation of slits into a filter element has been proposed for enhancing biodegradability, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,126 to Wilson et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 7,435,208 to Garthaffner. U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,144 to Kauffman et al. describes use of a water sensitive hot melt adhesive to adhere the plug wrap in order to enhance biodegradability of the filter element upon exposure to water. U.S. Pat. No. 6,344,239 to Asai et al. proposes to replace conventional cellulose acetate filter elements with a filter element comprising a core of a fibrous or particulate cellulose material coated with a cellulose ester to enhance biodegradability.
Certain disposal environments may allow growth and proliferation of aerobic and/or anaerobic microorganisms. Although these microorganisms are not generally known to break down readily (i.e., biodegrade) the cellulose acetate fibers of traditional cigarette filters, it may be desirable to provide filters subject to biodegradability that also may provide a smoke flavor profile different from other biodegradable filter configurations. It may be desirable to provide filters that will biodegrade and/or otherwise degrade quickly.